Fire and Desire
by TheUltimateShipp
Summary: After a scandalous encounter in the woods, Klaus and Caroline go back to their respective lives and move on but it's not so easy. Fueled by desire for each other and the burn of passion, they find themselves in compromising positions both asking the same question. Whats happening to me?
1. Bottle of Regret

Fire and Desire

Chapter 1

Klaus P.O.V

It was unexpected. I came for answers and she gave me sex, i'm not complaining, I just don't know where we stand. Literally, we were moving so much through the forest we ended up off course. She's a few feet away from me buttoning her jeans and looking for her shirt.

"I'm afraid I destroyed it quite badly love". She looks at me, scoffs, and mumbles under her breath

"Great. My favorite shirt gone." She get her hoodie and puts in on zipping it up most of the way. "Stop staring at me!" She says.

"From what I recall you weren't saying that fifteen minutes ago" I move in front of her and say "I think it was more along the lines of my name". I'm grinning and she's rolling her eyes as usual. " You know just because we had sex doesn't mean that anything changed." She says while started to pace, i'm just about to respond when she says "I mean people have sex all the time and being a vampire-" She looks at me. "And an original hybrid emotions were heightened and one thing led to another".

" A thing you initiated if I might add". She's glaring at me and for once I'm okay with it. " Anyway " She says.

"We both agreed that after this we would go our separate ways, forever". She says the last word a bit hesitantly like she's not completely sure this is the last time.

" Just because this is my last time in Mystics Falls doesn't mean you can't come to me". I'm speaking hopefully and maybe a bit irrationally, with all the drama in New Orleans going on. She starts pacing again staring at me.

" Why did you have to ruin it?" She ask me angrily.

"Ruin what?" "This, we just said parting our separate ways and you say something like that. You got what you wanted, why can't you just leave!?"

"You think all I wanted was sex? Are you serious?" I'm angry now, my words carrying such venom it could not out a snake. Is she mad? Sex wasn't, isn't my intention at all.

" What do you want then? You got the truth and sex there's nothing left here for you". She crosses her arms and turns her back to me.

"I see what you're doing" I say " Clever, getting in an argument shutting me out to avoid the topic at hand, that you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Well you can throw your guilt at somebody else because I don't have time for games Caroline. Not anymore." After I finish speaking I begin walking away. Sometimes I feel like I set myself up for this; The rejection I received from her is so common you'd think i'm used to it but i'm not. I have prior engagements in NOLA anyway like Rousseaus, where I can drink myself to unconsciousness and complain about life to Camille, the brave bartender.

I'm at the outskirts of the woods when I hear her say "wait" I turn around and she vamp speeds in front of me.

" Want to say I took advantage of you now or better yet that I payed you, that would be quite a scandal." I have sarcasm for days or a millenia i guess.

" I just- why do you want me so bad?" She's joking. She has to be because I've told her countless times, her beauty, young wisdom, her light. I may take many things from many people, but I would never take her humanity.

" If I knew exactly why, I would have tried to stop myself get saved from all the heartache." Her eyes are full of sympathy, I hate it ,sympathy is just a flattery term for pity, something I know all too well.

" I'm confused, Klaus-" She starts. "Like I said i'm not even 21 yet. I can't dedicate an eternity to someone without experiencing life for a while maybe centuries. But I think the worst would be If I came with you and lived a life of coulda, woulda, and shouldas". She's right, and thats what upsets me the most because aside from her dying the worst thing that could happen to her is unhappiness.

"I won't do that to you, thats why I'll make this easy. You'll have a choice, I can compel you to forget what happened and forget me, or you can keep your memory and understand that there won't be a moment where I'm awake that I won't regret you hating me". I feel tears coming, I swear if I cry it will be my ruin. I might slaughter the town.

"I don't hate you Klaus". She sounds exasperated like she's been saying this all day. " I just want normalcy, to go to college and live a free life. But I will promise you this, next year I will come to NOLA for the summer and we can hangout, like friends do." She gives me a small smile. I've learned to take what I can get from Caroline.

"Sure sweetheart, just give me ring, i'll be there". She starts walking again. I call out " Caroline I -" Before I could finish she zooms to me and says.

"Don't say it "

"What are you talking about? I was going to ask if we could walk together to the boarding house." She grew red from embarrassment.

"Of course". When we get to the property line I say

"This is where we part." "She turns toward me, her hands fiddling with her drawstrings. "Yeah I guess so" She says.

"Keep in touch" She says.

"You know I will love"

"Well I'll call you when you get to New -" I place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips and speed away."It isn't till I get in the car do I say "Goodbye Caroline".


	2. Can't Let It Go

Chapter 2

Caroline's P.O.V

Everyones drinking, laughing, smiling, thinking of the good times, not the bad. This is what I missed about my human life. It's simple right now, they're just having fun not worrying about whatever problem thats bound to come toward us. I'm sitting in a chair adjacent to Matt and Tyler who keeps looking at me when he thinks I'm not watching. I'm feeling claustrophobic so I say "Guys, I'll be outside, I think I need fresh air". "Whatever Blondie" says Damon who's on like his 100th cup of Bourbon. Tyler stands up " I'll come with you" he says and starts walking toward me. Shit. This is what I was afraid of, him wanting to come.

I walk outside and the air is brisk, I needed this. I couldn't think straight, but now I still can't because I feel Tyler's eyes on me, appraising probably. I turn to face him and before I get a syllable out he ask. " Were you with Klaus?" The question catches me off guard though I don't know why, he probably put a tracker chip on both of us or something. "No" I say mustering up all my acting skills, trying to sound believable. " There's no point in lying, his scent is radiating off of you" he says. Its not his statement that shocks me, but his tone. Instead of hearing anger or vengeance he sounds nonchalant, like its everyday his ex-girlfriend is with the person he hates most. "Yeah". I say "I was with him". I sigh, i'm not drunk enough for the conversation I know we're going to have. "What did he want?" I contemplate whether to answer this truthfully because if I say the truth he's going to want to know what truth Klaus was talking about. I sigh. I'm waiting to long to answer he's going to be suspicious so I say "To talk about some things that I'd rather not bring up again". I'm trying to sound exasperated, like having this conversation is going to take all my energy when really, I want to have it. Not just so I can confess but to hear his confession, I know there are things he's not telling me and I want to know now.

" Okay-" He starts. "I'm going to ask you of something and I know we both want it" "And what is that?" I say. "Honesty, I want to answer all your questions and I want you to answer all of mine". That sounds very mature of him, I'm proud. " Okay, but I have a request of my own-" I say. "We both get exonerated of whatever we did so that me and you can start over without any bad blood between us" I look at the glass of blood in his hand and add "No pun intended". He smiles so I smile, this is going to be good for us I think. "Okay who goes first" He ask. I want to hear what he has to say so I could cushion my answer if need be at my turn. "You can go". I say giving him an encouraging smile.

" I have four things" he says. Damn I think, what have you been hiding? " First, I did cheat on you with Hayley but I felt so bad that I left the pack the next day". He stops to gauge my reaction but I'm not surprised I had my suspicion , I just needed to hear it. "Second-" he continues " I went to Whitmore and was watching you for a while before I officially came back". I didn't know about that. That kind of angers me since I waited forever for him to come back but its also endearing watching like a guardian angel. "My last two go together so I'll just say it. Hayley is pregnant with Klaus baby, and I planned on using the babies blood to make more hybrids".

I'm so shocked about the third one that i barely registered the fourth. " Klaus is the original hybrid, hows that even possible?" i say. " Nature, he's half werewolf so the werewolf gene lets him procreate." Now I ask my real question. "How'd you find out?" "I've been in contact with Hayley, she told me". Why would he speak to her, she's the reason his friends were slaughtered. " She's the reason you're friends are dead though, doesn't seem like she's trustworthy". Aside from my own prejudice against her, I don't think she's telling the truth. "No-" He says dragging it out. "Klaus is the reason my friends are dead, he's the reason why everyone is dead. If he was never alive this wouldn't have happened". He does make a somewhat valid point but that would also mean I'd still be human. Weak, overly emotional, neurotic and self absorbed. I wouldn't want to go back to that. Now the wheels are just starting to turn about him making more hybrids.

" Why do you need more hybrids, I thought you found a pack and your alpha". "I did but I need the hybrids to take down Klaus, they're the only thing aside from witches more powerful than vampires". Is he serious? " Wow. I thought you were through with the revenge bullshit, isn't it why you're here?" I'm really upset now regardless of whether we are together or not, I worry about him. This is something that can get him killed. " Do you hear yourself-" I say " If you're going around and making hybrids, how are you any better than him huh? What makes you anymore justified, he wanted them for companionship, you want them for vengeance. That's really low of you".

I turn my back to him. It's silent for a few minutes till he says "What's your confession?" I was so caught up in his drama I forgot about my own. I decided to grow a pair and say "I care about Klaus and today when he came back, one thing led to another and we slept together". He's too silent so I turn around. He looks like he someone just died, he's pale and breathing weird. " You slept with him?" He's stuttering and angry and I feel horrible. " Hey, we said we'd act like these things never happened and move on, be friends." I say in an attempt to calm him down. When he looks at me his face is full of an anguish I haven't seen since his mom's memorial. "Ty, come on say something, anything call me a bitch, slut, backstabber, just say something. Please" I think i'm about to cry. I'm the most awful person in the world not just because I did it but because I enjoyed it. He finally says " I'm sorry Caroline but i need a day to think cause right now, I don't think we can ever be friends". "I understand, im just gonna go home then, I'm really sorry Tyler". He gives me a sad smile. "Yeah-" he says walking into the house 'I know."

When I get home emotionally exhausted having cried the entire way home. I take a long bath using the time to think. Am I really sorry or was I just saying that? Will we ever be friends again? Friends, what will I tell them? I'll talk to Elena tomorrow, she'll understand. She probably felt the same way about Damon. I know she's gonna chew me out though since I judge her and Damon on a minutely basis. I get out of the tub, put on some pajamas and take off my makeup. My hairs in a bun and I just finished washing my face when I think, I could use some ice cream. I'm cuddled on the couch watching Lost In Translation eating Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough when my phone rings. I'm thinking of letting it go to voicemail but I check to see who it is. Klaus. I immediately pause the movie, put down the ice cream and answer. "Hello?" I say "We need to talk" He says but irritated and angry. " Yeah-" I say "We do".


	3. Welcoming Committee

Previously in Fire and Desire

I'm cuddled on the couch watching Lost In Translation eating Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough when my phone rings. I'm thinking of letting it go to voicemail but I check to see who it is. Klaus. I immediately pause the movie, put down the ice cream and answer. "Hello?" I say "We need to talk" He says but irritated and angry. " Yeah-" I say "We do".

Authors Note: I'll be updated every two days though it's going to be hard this week because I have midterms and have to study like crazy so bear with me please. :) On to the story!

Chapter 3

Klaus P.O.V

I'm in my car listening to classical Chopin, a great man, very spirited. Marcel just called and informed me of two dead vampire bodies. It appears this is the work of witches and if I find out that Sophie Deveraux has anything to do with this she'll pay in blood and entrails. Sometimes I forget how much I love the kill, blood rushing from the body, the light leaving their eyes. I'm sadistic, a sociopath, evil. This never troubles me when I'm covered in blood though only when I'm with her. Caroline. She's makes me feel this sense of guilt, like i'm not doing something completely within my nature as a vampire. We enjoy the hunt then we kill. Rippers. That's us in our purest form taking without permission, killing without regard. Caroline disagrees with this clinging so desperately to humanity it's like she's trying to become human. It agitates me, dismissing our primitive nature but enjoying other perks like strength, compulsion, no bodily changes. I've always been all or nothing. I can't enjoy half of what I am and hate the other, I just cant.

I pull up to the docks where Marcel wanted me to meet him. When I approach him and Diego I automatically see two dead bodies. Shit. This can't keep happening, people are going to question their safety under my rule. This isn't going as planned none of it is. My men hate me though I'm used to that, people are dying and the woman carrying my child fawns over Elijah like the dog she is.

" Marcel, what might this be? Looks like someone's causing ruckus" He gives me a nod of acknowledgement and a quick flash of his teeth. His eyes never leave the bodies though, none of theirs do. All his men present are staring at their loss friends.

"Look at the circle of salt and the symbol, I had one of my guys talk to someone and apparently it's some sacrificial magic. The more kills, the greater the power". Marcel says. Further inspecting it, this looks like the work of an old foe. Papa Tunde. That warlock who I thought I'd been rid of since the 20's. Just goes to show that you have to do things for yourself. I hear Marcel saying something but can't fully catch it I say.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you mate" He's angry, has been since his little witch Davina died in an attempt to complete the harvest.

"I said first you get Davina killed, now this". Normally I wouldn't appreciate this tone and would definitely address it but i'll give him a pass since he's grieving.

"It's two more of my guys gone. Good job Captain". He says and walks away. The rest follow, they should have stayed since I'm king but they still remain loyal solely to Marcel. That's the kind of network I need. I can't even count on my siblings since they think I'm hell sent. It's quite interesting actually, that after gaining everything that I want I'm still envious. No matter how many riches I have they have little value spent alone. I hate these feelings, they're making me weak, fragile, vulnerable. I should go back to my glory days. Those lived without the constant egging of human feelings. Why aren't they turned off? I'd probably be a better ruler, not driven by emotion but intelligence. I still standing philosophically analyzing my life when the insistent ringing of my phone stuns me out of my haze.

"Yes brother". I say into my phone. I'm walking to my car, about to get a drink at the pub.

"Niklaus there seems to be a problem can you come home?" He ask in his usually calm demeanor.

I sigh. "I'll be there in twenty minutes" I say hanging up the phone. I get there in fifteen, i've always been fast.

"What is it Elijah? Got yourself in a jiffy". I love riling him up. Watching his nostrils flare and fist clench it's not often he's not fully composed.

"I assure you brother this won't be a laughing matter". Now that I pay attention he seems a little more tense than he always is.

"Out with it will you, I don't have time for guessing games". I say

He shakes his head, like he can't believe I don't take him serious. "Let me keep this brief then, Papa Tunde is back and happens to be watching someone of your interest". He takes off his suit jacket and places it on the back of a chaise. I don't know who he's talking about but I intend to find out.

"And who is this person?" I ask.

"A certain blonde of yours named Miss Forbes" He's staring very intently at me.

"Caroline" I whisper. How did he find out the object of his affection? It's slightly unnerving and extremely angering to be watched especially with Caroline involved.

"I'll call her, tell her to be careful". I'm taking out my phone to get her number, it's ringing when Elijah says.

"Niklaus, he said give you this, I was contemplating against it but decided to give it to you". I take out an envelope and reads the note 'She's beautiful, radiant skin, it would be a shame if she lost it. Old Friend - Papa Tunde'. Right after I crumble the paper she answers.

"Hello?" Her voice I missed it.

"We need to talk" I know I must sound harsh but i'm livid with anger. I want him dead. Again.

"Yeah-" She says. "We do" I'm somewhat curious as to what she wants to say but mine is more important so I cut her off.

"Caroline this is dire I need you to stay at the salvatore boarding house".

"Why?" She says. "Klaus what's going on?" I know she's probably suspicious so I tell her everything. Well, everything she needs to know about Papa Tunde, dead vampires, imposing threat on her well being. At the end she's silent for a while. She finally says very slowly like she's trying to comprehend it.

"So, a hundred year old warlock put a target on my head to get to you so you want me at the boarding house surrounding by other older vampires who can help me. That's what you're getting at?" I'm almost ecstatic in relief that she understands.

"Yes. That's exactly what I meant".

"I have a better idea-" She starts "I come to New Orleans where the vampire who got me into this mess is". In the background I hear her moving, the creaking of a step, a door opening then closing.

"Love, as much as I want you here I don't think the time is ideal. You see-"

She cuts me off. "If this is about you knocking up the girl that unsired all your hybrids then stabbed Tyler in the back don't worry I know Tyler told me".

"So you two are back together then?" If she says yes i'll be highly disappointed.

"No,-" She says. "If anything that solidified the breakup anyway what's the weather down there like?"

I chuckle a bit. "Though i'm flattered by the enthusiasm I have to implore you not to come. It's quite dangerous down here and I don't want to put you in danger".

She scoffs at me like I'm the unreasonable one. "I'm not human Klaus, I can take care of myself now, I'm not going to bring any clothes I'll shop later. Can you get me a flight out ASAP?"

I like this new drive in her, not taking no for an answer. I'd like to say that I'm to be credited with that.

"If you insist on coming, I'll have the family jet pick you up from the airport in an hour". I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see her. Her smile, smell of her hair, the body. She's beyond perfection.

"Sounds great see ya soon". She says but before she hangs up I say  
"Love, you can't leave after you're here cause I'm not letting you go".

She laughs a little. Ah, such a melodious sound. "Is that a threat or promise?" She ask.

"Both" I say smiling to myself.

"Good. I was counting on that" Then she hangs up.


	4. All These Things I've Done

Previously in Fire and Desire

_"If you insist on coming, I'll have the family jet pick you up from the airport in an hour". I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see her. Her smile, smell of her hair, the body. She's beyond perfection._

_"Sounds great see ya soon". She says but before she hangs up I say_  
_"Love, you can't leave after you're here cause I'm not letting you go"._

_She laughs a little. Ah, such a melodious sound. "Is that a threat or promise?" She ask._

_"Both" I say smiling to myself._

_"Good. I was counting on that" Then she hangs up._

**Authors Note: That episode of The Originals was superb. It has to have been my fav so far! Did you guys like it? Let's talk about it also I've decided to continue the story but I don't know for how long. As long as you want me to write I will. Without further adue I present Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Caroline P.O.V

I'm only taking my handbag since I figured I could shop while i'm there. I'd say I need a new wardrobe anyway courtesy of Klaus of course. I don't know what came over me. One minute i'm mourning my relationship with Tyler the next i'm ready to hop on jets to go to Klaus. I think i've watched too many romance novels and ready to many fairy tales. Beauty and the beast was my favorite, go figure. I get my car keys off the hook and write my mom a note 'Mom, I'm going on a trip for a while, call me tomorrow. Love Care' then head out the door. I plan on stopping by the boarding house before I leave to say goodbye. I think this conversation is going to be interesting. I'm not nervous until I pull up to the house and shut off the car. Who should I tell first? Elena? Stefan? Bonnie? Yea. I'm going to start with the hardest first. Rip off the bandaid as they say. I walk into the house looking for Bonnie. I find her in the living room with Jeremy watching videos on Youtube. "Bonnie-" She turns around at the sound of her name. "Can I speak to you?" I nudge my head toward the kitchen. "Alone?" She untangles herself from Jeremy and stands up telling him she'll be back.

"What's up Care?" She asks me. She's leaning against the counter looking at me.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls" I say before I talk myself out of it.

"What you mean like a road trip? Did you want me to come?"

"No…. I'm going to New Orleans for a while". I can already see the cables turning in her head. "As in New Orleans where Klaus is?" She's staring me down and I'm glad she doesn't have magic or she might have gave me an aneurysm.

"Yea. I need to figure some stuff out". I don't want to tell her about that witch who threatened my life. I don't need anyone worrying about me.  
"Okay. Maybe Elena needs to be here for this conversation, ELENA!" She's yelling up the stairs to her and now I'm freaking out. I can't get ganged up on.

"What's going on?" Elena ask. She's in pajamas and seems to have been sleeping.

"Caroline is going to Klaus in New Orleans". Bonnie starts "She's gone nuts. I don't know, you talk to her!"

Elena sighs. "Bonnie, let me talk to her alone for a minute" She doesn't sound angry. I'm glad.

"Sure, cause she sure as hell doesn't want to listen to me" She huffs, stomping out of the room.

"Caroline sit down" She says. I obey. "Why are you leaving? Seriously?" She reaches over the table and grabs my hand. That's when I break down and tell her everything. Me sleeping with Klaus, the conversation with Tyler, then the other conversation with Klaus. She just sits intently not interrupting just listening. It isn't until after I'm finished she says.  
"I get it Caroline, I do"

" Get what? I don't get it"

"Your conflicted feelings. That's exactly how I felt about Damon but what I had to realize on my own is that no matter how you try, you can't help who you love".

"But I don't love him- Do I?" I'm internally conflicted.

"I don't know but would you need to ask if you were sure you weren't?" This is one of those rare moments where me and Elena are seeing eye to eye.

" Elena, I don't know what to do like I feel like if I commit to this, I'm not coming out the same person". This is really what's been plaguing me. I've changed for a guy before and I'm not doing it again.

"I did Care. Sometimes it's not changing you but your perspective. Just think about it for a while". I stand up and hug her. This is why she's my bestfriend, i'm not judged by her. We are still embracing when Stefan comes into the room. Him and Elena both look visibly uncomfortable.

"I think I should go. The jet's picking me up soon". I give Elena one last hug. "Tell Bonnie I love her and i'm going to miss her".

"Will do. Be safe" Elena says then walks out the kitchen and back upstairs.

"Uh-" Stefan says. "I'll walk you to your car". I give him a smile and a small nod.

"I'm going to miss you most Stefan. I'm sorry I can't be your sober coach but you can call me anytime". I'm about to jump in my car when he ask.

"Can I come with you?" I'm shocked since I didn't think he'd want to come.

"Uh. You sure but I just figured you'd want to stay?"

"For what? To watch the last love of my life make goo-goo eyes at Damon? I want to start a new life and since you're my best friend I figured you'd wouldn't mind me tagging along". I seriously don't mind. Stefan needs a breather probably more than I do but I don't know how Klaus will feel about me bringing strays.

"Let me call Klaus and tell him you're coming". I'm walking away from the car to get a lil privacy though it doesn't matter since he can listen if he wants. He answers on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Klaus. Hi, um can I ask a favor?"

"That favor would be?"

"Can a friend tag along? We both need a change of pace".

"Who's the friend exactly?"

"Just Stefan" He hesitates to answer but a few nail biting seconds past when he says.

"What do I get if I say yes?" I smile. He always want's something in return.

"What do you want?" I can almost feel him beaming on the other end.

"I can think of a number of pleasant things". I spot the sexual innuendo from a mile away. I giggle.

"How about we discuss them in person when me and Stefan are situated" I put emphasis on Stefan so he knows that includes him.

"Alright. Anything for you love. In a few long hours we'll see each other again".

"That we will sir, that we will". He chuckles and I smile. I've smiled a lot in this conversation.

We say our goodbyes and I get into the car with Stefan. We're almost at the air strip when I ask

"Don't you want to call and tell someone you left?"

"Nah. They'll figure it out and call me later".

"Oh. Okay. When's the last time you were in New Orleans?"

"That little expedition about the sire bond with Damon".

"Well our journey is about to begin". In five minutes we reach the air strip. I'm not sure which one is their jet till I see Mikaelson on the side of a Black and Red one. There is a pilot standing outside of it with a Miss. Forbes sign in his hands. I turn to Stefan.

"This is us".

"Yes my blonde friend, It is".

"Are you nervous or is it just me?" The thought of seeing Klaus again is making me want to sweat. We haven't come in physical contact since the real physical contact.

"Don't worry about it Care". We get on the plane and I gasp. The interior of the plane was black with cream and red stitching. Its dark with a touch of life just like Klaus.

"Nice plane". Stefan said. The pilot came and told us about our departure and estimated time of arrival. Stefan turns to me and says.

"Are you ready to do this?" I give him a timid smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be". The flight doesn't feel as long as I thought it would. I listened to music or talked to Stefan and we weren't talking we fell into a comfortable silence. All in all, it was a good flight. Right before we were ready to land I started getting nervous again. The reason I did what I did was partly because I thought I wouldn't have to see him again. Now, I'm walking into a whole different world with all new people.

After the plane descends, I hesitate to get off. Stefan is waiting for me at the door so I stand up. It's now or never I think when I step into the warm sunshine accompanied with the recent rise of the sun. When my eyes adjust to the brightness I see Stefan talking that I recognize is Rebekah. There's also this gorgeous mocha skinned man next to them talking. I don't see Klaus till I turn my head toward the car that he's leaning against. I start smiling without even realizing it at first. I start to panic because I don't know how to approach him.

Everyone's looking at us now and since I don't want to look all nervous and shy I stride to him and kiss him. He seems hesitant at first but gets the idea soon enough and deepens the kiss. I can tell he recently fed because I taste the blood on his tongue. His hands come around my waist and I grab his shirt. It isn't until the guy they brought with them whistles that we break apart. My eyes shift to the three of them. Stefan's face reads shock with his eyebrows raised, Rebekah looks like she's sick from the PDA and the guy is smiling at me and winks at Klaus. "I'm not going to lie. I wasn't suspecting such a welcome". Klaus says to me.

"Well I owed you for letting Stefan come with me". He's smiling and I already know I am. I'm doing a helluva a lot of smiling around him lately.

"I guess that was a start, lets go".He says.

When we're all in the car, me and Klaus are on one side and Marcel, thats his name, Stefan and Rebekah are on the other side though they don't seem to mind. Every few minutes Klaus will touch me, wink at me or imply some kind of inappropriate thing. His attention is glued to me like if he turns then looks back, i'll be gone and this all would have been an illusion. I know its making them uncomfortable but I kind of like it.

When the car finally stops I think everyone is ready to get out, me included. I all but fly out of the door and into the fresh air. What I saw when I got out was astonishing. It looked like a circus of vampires; all wearing daylight rings and walking freely. Before I could comment on anything, Stefan beats me to it saying "I see nothings changed since I was here, aside from the attire of course".We walk toward the center of them in what looks like a compound. At the gate Elijah meets us with none other than Hayley. I look at her stomach. From the size she has to be at least four months along. She's smiling until she sees me thats when her smile becomes a glare. I almost roll my eyes and say something but decide against it. I'm here as a guest and I'm not bringing drama. I'm trying to leave that behind. I see shes about to say something when Elijah cuts her off to give me and Stefan his welcome. He seems genuinely pleased that we're here so I feel a little bit better. "I'm going to escort them to their rooms. I'll meet you in ten to talk about business".

He's talking but i'm not really listening because I'm curious. Everyone was in a peachy mood until he brought up business and I want to know what that business and I want to know what that business is. I'll have to ask him later, if he's willing to answer. When I open my room door, i'm astounded. It's painted yellow with a cherry mahogany queen bed in the middle and a desk in the far right corner. In other words, it was beautiful.

After I got settled in, I went and knocked on Stefans door and he told me to come in. He's grinning very mischievously I might add. "What are you smiling at?" I ask him. I can see hes trying to hold in a laugh.  
"I don't know. One minute you don't know how you and the next you're playing hockey with your tongue on the air strip.

"You were listening to my conversation last night". I pick up a pillow and throw it at him. Hes laughing now.

"Isn't that what friends do?" He ask me in mock confusion. I tackle him on the bed and we begin to fake fight. I know he's going to win but in a moment of weakness I take my chance and pounce on him. I'm straddling him using my hands to restrain his arms. He's laughing and i'm laughing and it feels good to be lighthearted. I'm laughing on top of him when the door opens and Klaus comes inside.

"You know, if he were anyone else I would have felt differently but it's just Stefan so it's fine". Klaus says. I roll off of Stefan and stand.

"No offense take". Stefan mumbles.

"You can't barge into people's rooms like that you know". I say slightly ticked off. Who is he?

"I do happen to own the place; built a while back if I'm not mistaken". He's smirking but this time I'm not smiling.

"Still. Its not okay". He walks up to me and taps my nose.

"Don't pout like that love, you're too pretty for that". I want to stay mad but I can't.

"You know-" I say wrapping my arms around his neck "flattery gets you everywhere".

"I've seemed to learn that over the centuries". He says. Later i'm going to need to reevaluate, probably with the help of Stefan because my brain turns to mush around Klaus. I'm pretty sure that's not good.

"Come on-" He tells me and Stefan. "There are some things we need to discuss". Stefan walks behind me and Klaus until we get outside of what's probably his office.

"You go in Stefan, I need a moment alone with Caroline". When Stefan leaves, he turns to me and says.

"I wasn't joking when I said you can't leave. I'm an all or nothing man". I ponder for a second and figure I'm going to regret what's coming out of my mouth, but I say it anyway.

"I know and i'm ready for whatever is coming next". He smiles the most brilliant smile at me and I feel warm inside. His happiness is seeping from him into me, its a treat.

"I adore you Caroline, so much more then you can fathom". I give him a soft kiss and say

"Of course you do, I'm amazing and full of light". We walk into the room arm and arm with the sound of our laughter echoing.

**Authors Note Part 2: That episode of The Vampire Diaries was just….. Wow. Fricking Katherine Pierce what are we going to do with you. Plus Tyler basically died when he heard about Klaus+Caroline. It was brilliant. Steroline friendship is soooo cute, that's why I added it in. Sound off in the reviews what you think of the chap and the episode(s)**


	5. Heart Of Dust

Previously in Fire and Desire

_"I wasn't joking when I said you can't leave. I'm an all or nothing man". I ponder for a second and figure I'm going to regret what's coming out of my mouth, but I say it anyway._

_"I know and i'm ready for whatever is coming next". He smiles the most brilliant smile at me and I feel warm inside. His happiness is seeping from him into me, its a treat._

_"I adore you Caroline, so much more then you can fathom". I give him a soft kiss and say_

_"Of course you do, I'm amazing and full of light". We walk into the room arm and arm with the sound of our laughter echoing._

**~Authors Note: I'm truly glad you like the story and the episodes well you know how they were. Anyway I was sitting at my desk writing when I thought "Why don't you find out if they want you to do lil extras from different P.O.V's like Stefans?" so I'm asking…. Do you guys want it? Tell me in the comments, now on to the story! :)~**

Chapter 5

Klaus P.O.V

After Caroline and I walked into the room, it got silent. That's been happening since she got here, silences ensue whenever we're with each other and they stare at us like our relationship is a 21st century sitcom. Relationship, I've experienced all there is in this world over the course of a millennia but she still manages to surprise me. Her spirit and self awareness is so acute I've never seen it in someone so young. She's responsible for her actions and holds accountability, but she's fickle with her emotions and clings to humanity like most young vamps do. She's centuries old in her mind but so very young in her heart. She's the kind of person you can predict will be unpredictable. I see somewhat of a kindred spirit in her, always have. Around me it seems everyone's been waiting for me to start talking. I face the lot of them

"This meeting was called so we can strategize, as you all know Papa Tunde, old friend he is has come back with a vendetta. I cannot afford for him to be a threat to my people. So, the question of the hour is how is he back and how can we send him back? Huh?"

"You said he has a personal vendetta, what did you do?"

"Now i'm slightly offended Stefan, why would it automatically need to have been me?" Everyone raises their eyebrows like none of them have killed. Muppets. Marcel walks to the other side of the room and leans against my desk.

"He killed his sons and gave him the heads in a box".

"Oh don't forget the best part mate".

"And what's that?" asked Caroline.

"He gouged his eyes out". "Thank you sister for stealing my lines". I see Caroline slightly wince. I wouldn't have noticed if I weren't looking at her. If she doesn't like hearing smalls acts like that, my history definitely won't interest her.

"As much as I'd to recount Niklaus' acts against society, I would like to get back to business if we can". Always like Elijah to ruin my memories. Hayley clears her throat on the other side of the room sitting on my chaise. Close to Elijah, as always.

"Is this guy a threat to me or the baby?" She gets a look from Elijah that seems very personal, a bit too intimate maybe. They must think I'm an idiot because they flaunt their connection like it's okay. Nothings happened yet though, Elijah knows better her though she's a wild card. With my advanced hearing I pick up Caroline saying under her breath

"He wants me, no one cares about you". Stefan must have heard the same thing because him and Caroline share a look then he gives her a small smile that she reciprocates.

Regardless of what I said in the room, a little inkling of envy clouds my eyes. It seems everyone in the room is able to hold an emotional connection but me. Marcel and Rebekah, mistake that is, Elijah and the wolf, Caroline and Stefan. To have to live around such emotional people, I haven't learned much. To desire someone or something is one thing, but to love them on an emotional level is something entirely different.

"Yes, brother back to business it is. Ideas anyone?" I see them growing impatient but as am I. I want to spend some time with Caroline, real time.

"What is this guy anyway? A vampire?" Stefan asked.

"I wish but no he's a very pesky warlock playing with finicky sacrificial magic. Look at you with all the questions today".

"The only way you can get rid of him is thinking like him. If someone wanted to kill or torture you how would they do it? What kind of power would they need?" I don't know if I'm the only one pondering this but it seems Stefan may be of use to me, he's smart, reasonable, thinks on his toes I need that.

"I can think of a million ways to torture Nik". Rebekah said. It seems everyone in the room was in agreeance, nodding their heads or mumbling yeses.

"I see-" starts Elijah "Sun Tzu 'To know your enemy, you must become your enemy' clever". Even Elijah appreciates the young Brutus' spirit.

"If I needed sacrifices for power, I would use something supernatural. A vampire gives you speed and strength but werewolf bites are lethal to vampires. If I wanted the head of an Original I'd need the power of one. OMG! He's probably coming after one of you-" Caroline says thoughtfully. It seems she's almost talking to herself as opposed to the room. "Thats it. I was probably a diversion for whatever he's really doing". She's looking around the room now gauging reactions. Stefan is nodding, Rebekah looks like she's not listening, Elijah's pacing, Hayleys looks bored, and Marcel is looking at me. "What do you think boss?" "It's quite possible but-" Elijah cuts me off "but it would be reckless to try boldly, he'd have to get one of us alone and then weaken us to do the spell". "Not if he already took vampires, he'd have the speed to be on you in a second". Stefan chimes in. "I'll check in with the guys, see if anyone messed with the nightwalkers". Then Marcel left the room.

"Well, it would seem this meeting is over. If you need me, don't call". Then Rebekah was out the door. One by one they were leaving until it was Caroline, Stefan and I left in the room. She and Stefan were about to walk out the room.

"You want to join me for dinner love?" She turns around and gives me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. Not tonight, I need to decompress. I'll just hang out with Stefan". Again with the envy, Stefan can help her relax but I can't. They walk out of the office and I'm by myself. I want blood but Caroline would disapprove of me taking "volunteers". I'm changing my entire lifestyle to please her, I hope she sees that. After 30 minutes of pacing and alcohol I give into my urge and leave the compound in search of a bite. When I come back two hours later my head is clearer and i'm content again. I'm walking to my room when I pass Stefans and the door is ajar. Him and Caroline are on the couch in his room, her head on his shoulder talking. I move to the other side of the door so I'm not seen. I have no qualms about anyones 'privacy' its my house, my compound, my city.

"Stefan, why couldn't he be like you sometimes? Nice to other people, compassionate, selfless?" I hear Caroline say. I grind my teeth, why would I want to be like him? I'm the 1,000 year old indestructible one.

"You wouldn't like him if he was like me. I'm the too nice guy who gets broken up with. He's the beast who the candle and teapot warn you of but you still fall for".

"Stefan Salvatore did you just use a Beauty and The Beast analogy or am I going crazy".

She's giggling and I have half a mind to go in the room and snap Stefan's neck. How does he do it? All the women he's encountered love him, adore him. I realize why I'm so angry, he reminds me of Elijah. The noble one they say, the compassionate one they say, maybe me and Damon have something in common. Brothers who get praised for being effeminate and sensitive and caring like it's the most important thing in the world. The laughing dies down and the town becomes earnest.

"Seriously Care you have a decision to make. He told you that he wasn't letting you leave and I doubt if you tried to he'd lock you in a tower like Rapunzel". He obviously learned nothing from his time with me.

"What's with the fairytales tonight Salvatore, seems someones been watching too much Disney". She's stalling her response with jokes.

"Stop trying to stall. What do you want to do because you know I'm down for anything. You want to leave, we leave, you want to stay, we stay. I just want you happy Caroline".

"Wow.-" She lets out a shaky laugh. "Its been a while since I heard that from anyone but this is your life too Stefan, what about your happiness?"

"Well, I'm with my best friend, i'm living with my former friend that you are in a relationship with, and i'm living with my ex from the 20s. I'm the happiest man alive". She laughs again and I close my eyes. Me and Stefan have to talk tomorrow because I just got Caroline, and I can't afford to let her walk away without me even trying to make her happy. I walk away from the door when I hear

"I love you Stef, you're an awesome best friend".

"Yeah. Love you two blondie"

I can't sleep. I've tried too but I'm wide awake. I leave my room and head for my art studio. When I get to the door I see it's ajar though I remember closing it earlier. It isn't until I'm in the doorway that I notice Caroline stroking one of my canvas paintings of a sunrise from a cave. One of my earlier pieces.

"Pleasant surprise". She must not have known I was there before since she jumped.

"God. You almost gave me a heartattack".

"Impossible seeing as you're dead". She obviously doesn't find it humorous since she rolls her eyes.

"Any reason you in my studio Sweetheart?"

"I was giving myself the tour".

"You could have asked me? Why didn't you?"

"I prefer to discover things by myself". I walk forward and stand behind her pretending to look at the painting but really just wanted to be close, feel her soft skin and smell her vanilla hair.

"That can be dangerous. You don't know what you could find".

"Let me guess, you have a red room of pain". She ask me in mock curiosity. She's craning her neck to talk to me since she's facing the other direction. I sweep her hair from one side of her neck and begin kissing her, up her neck and down her shoulders over and over again. She ask me what i'm doing but she's leaning into my touch and her eyes are closed.

"Hopefully something you enjoy". I say before nibbling on her earlobe. She lets out a sound of encouragement, turns around and kisses me. The passion is near tangible and the desire is vibrating in the air. Articles of clothing are beginning to fly and we've moved onto my couch where she's straddling my waist and kissing my neck and chest. The only thing present on our bodies are our undergarments which I plan on having off in a matter of seconds yet when I go to take them off she stops. Before I can fully register what's happened shes standing a considerable amount of feet away from me and she's repeating no and shaking her head.

'What just happened?" I'm genuinely confused as to the change of activity.

"We can't do this". She says.

"I'm sure its within our capabilities Caroline, it's not the first time". Her skin is slightly flushed and she's breathing heavy. You'd think she ran a marathon just now.

"No. I mean that can't be what this- this relationship should be about. I want to be more than sex". I scrub my face and sigh. She really has no clue what she means to me.

"How about we go outside and talk. It seems to be a bit- steamy in here".

"Yeah. I'll meet you outside in five minutes". She says after putting on her clothes. When she leaves she's stammering and blushing. I like making her all hot and bothered, its entertaining. When I come outside, shes already there in a hoodie and yoga pants. Her hairs in a bun and she's wearing sandals. It looks like she tried to make herself undesirable which didn't work since I feel the same way I did ten minutes ago.

"What's this about Caroline-" I turn toward her. "Truly". She lets out a breath and I can see this is going to be hard for her.

"You already know I'm attracted to you but I was talking to Stefan and-" That Stefan, always popping up. "He made a valid point. You don't want to play games and neither do I, but maybe we should abstain from sex for a while, just to get to know each other emotionally." Emotions. It always comes back to them everything.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I know what that is because I don't. Caroline, I've lived 1000+ years avoiding emotions at every turn aside from anger. To have a relationship emotionally is taboo to me honestly, but I want to try." I look at her in her eyes and say

"You don't know what I'll do for you Caroline. I've lived a selfish and greedy life, fueled by power and lost ambitions. You make me want more and it's still not something I've come to terms with. I'm going to need you to be 100 percent candid with me when I ask what you want, because I want to be with you". She's teary eyed and I'm not sure I want to hear her answer anymore.

"I want you, I do but you're unpredictable and angry and intimidating yet you're talented and gorgeous and you protect the people you love. I want to learn to care for and eventually love all of you, not just part of you". I turn my head and close my eyes.

"Where does this leave us then?" I ask in a voice I don't even recognize. It's soft and emotional.

"I want to be with you, but lets not get too physical. I want to get to know you, all of you". I know my relief has to be visible.

"And I you". I say facing her again. She hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Can I walk you to your room?" I ask her. She smiles at me and it seems truly genuine and sweet.

"How gentlemanly-" she says "asking to walk me to my room". I laugh but before I get too happy I ask.

"Nothing is going on between you and Stefan right?" "Is anything going on between you and Hayley?" "Absolutely not" "My answers the same". We arrive at her bedroom door and face each other again.

"Caroline, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening? I still haven't properly shown you New Orleans". She beams and nods yes. Before she goes in her room I pin her to the door and passionately kiss her. She melts into my touch and its heavenly. When it ends she seems more disappointed than I am. "Just because we aren't having sex-" I say in her ear "doesn't mean I can't kiss you". Then I walk down the corridor to my room and draw her the entire night.

**~Authors Note II: Sorry! I just really like playing with the dynamic between Stefan and Caroline. I've always felt like it wouldn't take much to get them together but fret not, I'm still very much a devout Klaroline shipper. Happy reading!~**


	6. Pain and Passion

Previously in Fire and Desire

_"Caroline, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening? I still haven't properly shown you New Orleans". She beams and nods yes. Before she goes in her room I pin her to the door and passionately kiss her. She melts into my touch and its heavenly. When it ends she seems more disappointed than I am. "Just because we aren't having sex-" I say in her ear "doesn't mean I can't kiss you". Then I walk down the corridor to my room and draw her the entire night._

**~Authors Note: The chapters are going to be longer because the more I write, the more inspired I become. I'm not going to lie to you guys, the way the story is looking, we might see a bit of Steroline but don't worry too much because this is about Klaroline that's all I plan on sharing right now. Happy Reading and Toodleloo! ~**

Chapter 6

Caroline P.O.V

When he left me at my door, I was paralyzed. My limbs tired of moving, emotional exhaustion aching in my joints. Guys have no idea what it's like to be a female. The treatment we get and have gotten since the beginning of time is horrendous, always inferior, subordinate, and manipulative yet when we fight back we're the dangerous and manipulative ones. One thing I learned in my existence so far is that men, supernatural or not, don't play fair with matters of the heart. He's too understanding and that makes it too hard to make a decision this early. If he wasn't making the effort that I see he is then it would have been a lot easier to just pick up and leave with Stefan. I care about him so much; the things he's helped me through I can't even name. I probably wouldn't be the person that I am today without him and for that I'm forever grateful. When I finally decide to go into my room I'm shocked to see Hayley there ; the way she looks is too comfortable, especially in my room. In other words I just want to rip her hair out, she's so lucky she's pregnant. I'm just standing across from her fuming while she sits, with her baby bump and unfaltered smile.

"We have a habit of getting involved with the same guys don't you think". I'm looking at her face to see if I can catch any sarcasm or plain rudeness, I don't find any.

"No. I'd say you have a bad habit of getting involved with my guys". My tone is sweet as honey. Though it may be fake I'm really trying to be civil. Just looking at her angers me; she's living lavishes while Tyler had to run for his life. No matter what happened between me and him she still screwed us up. If she and her save-a-hybrid mantra didn't come to town, things definitely would have ended differently.

"Okay let's stop the bull, we both know you don't like me. I came to clear the air". I'm surprised that she's being so straightforward. Maybe she grew up and figured some things out like I did, or need to for that matter.

"You're right. Let's start. You are a bitch for what you did. Thirty-six people were slaughtered, twelve directly because of you! That's horrible plus you ruined my relationship with Tyler. If you hadn't come to town we probably would still be together". I'm not even close to done when she says

"Would you though? Look around, you're in New Orleans sleeping with the very man that Tyler despises. You know he was here a while ago for revenge yet here you are". She makes her hands like she's displaying me

"Caroline Forbes in the flesh. The epitome of judgment but blind to her own wrongs. In short, would you still be with Tyler? Probably not. Would you have found a way to end up with Klaus? almost certain". I don't know what to say. The devil on my shoulder tells me to slap her but the angel tells me that she isn't lying, that my life has been based on reflecting on others choices and making decisions about them but I don't see my own faults. "I myself am made entirely of flaws, stitched together with good intentions." I read that somewhere in school I think. But what if my intentions aren't good. And if they are, who are they good for?

"I don't know why I'm doing this but I'm only asking you once. Why do you think i'm here?" She shifts a little like she needs to be comfortable to think about it.

"I think that you feel the only way to figure out what you want is to fully immerse yourself in it so you know what your life would be like. I also think that with some high emotions and alcohol you'll end up hooking up with your friend." Am I really that transparent to be seen through so easily? I don't realize that I voiced that out loud until she gives me a nod for a yes.

"I also think that me and you could become friends. Both of us are young, trying to figure out what we're going to do with our lives and let's face it we are kind of stuck here".I laugh;it would be a lie if I said that I hadn't missed speaking to a girl. I've been surrounded by testosterone since I got here and it was getting to me.

"I don't know about you but there are way too many guys here". I'm sit on my bed, my legs crossed facing her.

"I'm used to it sort of. In packs there are a lot of guys, yea there are some girls but not as many as men".

"So who did you talk to if there weren't any girls?"

"Newsflash Caroline, I'm not exactly the type to gossip. I'm a bit of a loner". I'm looking at her intently. It's just now that I notice she looks exasperated but not because of anything physical. She's emotionally drained, getting pushed into a situation she wasn't sure she was prepared for. I know the feeling. Maybe we can become friends after all. I think the only way to move on is to forgive.

"I forgive you. However crappy it may have been, I understand what we do when we're are desperate". I give her a smile and she smiles back. She's pretty I think, in a natural woodsy like way.

"Thanks. Not that I necessarily needed it but it's nice to have". She stands up walking toward my door.

"I should get going, everyone will be up in a few so-"

"Wait. What time is it?" She points to the clock on the wall that reads 3:02 am. I don't know why I even care, I'll probably just shop tomorrow. In an effort to make a friend I ask

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Her eyebrows raise "I know it's not your thing but you can pick out my clothes. I kinda like the way you dress".

"Alright. Meet me at the gate at twelve, I need some time to get Klaus to let me leave the compound". I frown. Regardless of whose baby it is, she should be able to leave when she wants. In a moment of confidence I shouldn't have I say

"Consider it done. I 'll deal with Klaus". She gives me a smile that seems genuine and just a bit rebellious.

"We'll see. Good Night or morning I guess". Then leaves my room. I sigh and fall back against my pillows. My head is still reeling and I haven't had time to process my conversation with Klaus yet. The way he pinned me against my door and kissed me just wrecked my entire core and destroyed any thoughts of abstinence I had for the future. That's what frightens me, the inability to think past lust and desire when he's close to me. I don't want a relationship built around sex. I want a relationship built on honesty,trust,emotional intimacy and the rest is just an added bonus. Once again i'm conflicted which is driving me crazy since this is completely out of my nature. I've always known what I wanted, how to make a decision but now i'm jambalaya which by the way is really good. I know he's going to hate me for it but I walk to Stefan's room and plan on waking him up. Little did I know he was up already, sitting on the couch, watching the fire, and drinking bourbon. I think tonight was just a restless night for everyone;hybrids,vampires, and werewolves, we just couldn't sleep.

"Caroline, barging into my room in the wee hours of the morning I see. What did you plan on doing, tying me to the bed and torturing me?" When I flop right next to him he sports that gentle smile that he wears. He always has that around me. It's kind of adorable.

"Where did the bourbon come from and can I have some?" He stands up and goes to the cabinet to pour me a cup.

"Found the cabinet in my room stocked with it. Didn't plan on letting it waste". He comes back with my glass but just out of my reach he pulls it away and gives me a questioning look.

"Wait, are you old enough to drink?" He's teasing me. I stand up and go to take the glass but he pulls it out of my reach again.

"Hey! I would have been 18 if I were human and by the way, aren't you the same age as me?" I put my hands on my waist and give him a look of mock seriousness.

"On the contrary, I would be well in the grave if I were human and you aren't even of legal drinking age in the 21st century miss not so twenty one". He's walking around me with what's supposed to be my cup in his and everytime I go for it he retracts. Eventually I give up and sit down.

"Here. No need to pout, I was just screwing with you". I know but if I can make him feel bad then it's an added bonus. I'm still pouting while drinking my cup when he says

"Still pouting? Okay I guess I'll just have to" He doesn't even finish his sentence because he starts tickling me. He's talking but I can't hear him over my laughter and constant pleas for him to stop. I don't know how but I end up in his lap with my drink in one hand and the other on his shoulder. The laughter dies down and we look at each other. I know it's coming before it does and next thing I know we kissed. It was barely a whisper, a slight touch so soft it was almost imperceptible. In the next instance I'm off of him pacing while he rubs his face and runs his hands through his hair. I turn in his direction and now we are facing each other. At the same time we say

"That shouldn't have happened". Its a few seconds before either of us make a sound but when we do its a burst of laughter. I don't know who started first but it won't stop. It's as if we were laughing the awkwardness out of the atmosphere. By time it dies down my sides hurt and my eyes are teary.

"We are a hot mess". I say to him.

"Yeah well who isn't anymore? Seriously though sorry about that, I really miss have a female friend and I don't want to lose it." I smile "Yet" he finishes. I frown.

"You won't lose me Stef. Plenty of friends have kissed before, it's totally normal. It's like in every romantic comedy". He smiles and I go to give him a hug. It isn't until I'm half way there that I realize it may be a bit too soon for that. My arms retract and I fold them in front of me.

"I have an idea, lets drink some more, talk about normal friend stuff, and forget it ever happened".

"That Mr. Salvatore is your best idea yet". We sit back on the couch, leaving a considerable amount of space between us and talk till we fall asleep.

It isn't until i'm being shaken that I come awake again.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Like ten-thirty why?" I shoot up from the couch and look for my sandals. I must have lost them in my sleep last night. When I retrieve my shoes I bid Stefan a good day and go to my room. I shortly realize after I get out of my ensuite that I don't have clothes. I hadn't gone shopping yet. I standing in my rooms with a towel around my body after my shower when Klaus walks in. He's wearing a navy blue henley with a leather jacket, black jeans, and boots. In other words he looked amazing. He closes the door behind him and leans against the far wall. I take out the only pair of bra and panties I bought and slip off my towel. His eyes survey my body and he makes an almost inaudible groan. When I go to put on my bra, I decide to play with him a little.

"Can you hook my bra in the back please?" I see he's hesitant and when I turn around I'm smirking. I like toying with him but the minute his hands brush against my spine I gasp. I don't know if its a vampire thing but everytime he touches me I feel like his hands are everywhere but no where. Like my skins on fire but i'm not burning. I soon realize that maybe I can't do this because even though my bra is clasped his hands are still on my body. Slowly stroking my shoulders and touching my back that I almost shiver. This just feels too good but I can't get overly comfortable so I put some distance between us.

"You make it very hard for me to keep my hands to myself sometimes love". I smirk weakly though because my self control falters.

"I don't necessarily mean to, i'll try to look less desirable around you then". I'm lying of course if anything I want to look better around him, no matter what we're doing. He chuckles a little

"I don't think that's possible because right now and every other moment I think of you. Being with you and laughing with you and kissing you and ravishing you".

With every pause he gets closer until we're standing so close a magazine couldn't fit in the middle. He's looking at me differently, it's not just a product of passion but adoration.

In moments like this with him looking at me like that, I can see us in the future, living together, arguing then making up.I can picture it so very clearly i'm surprised it didn't jump out of my head and reflect itself to him. I must look like i'm daydreaming because he ask me what i'm thinking about.

"Us" I barely hear it myself its so soft but so very sure. The kind of thing that doesn't need to be screamed because it's so powerful on its own. "A future for you and me. With smiles and arguments and make ups and love". My voice had gotten louder and by love it had gotten lower again. I can't look him in the eyes right now. I hear his breath hitch, see his chest rising and falling more demandingly like there's not enough oxygen in his brain to process what i'm saying so he's trying to help it there.

"Caroline". The way he says my name makes me spontaneously combust because my heart yearns for this Klaus, the loving,caring one who aches for me. I can't stand it anymore so I kiss him; all the strength in my body goes into this because I know that i'm closer to falling for him and though i'm terrified i'm okay with it. He makes me the Caroline I want to be. In this room in just underwear and him I feel content like it's okay to like bad because you couldn't appreciate the good without it. The kiss is sultry but contained, the intents not to advance further physically but emotionally and I'll always remember it as our first kiss, our _real_ first kiss. When we separate i feel like a weight's been lifted, because despite me not saying anything I can tell he understood perfectly what I meant. It was a declaration. I can love you, all of you and I will. My eyes shift to the clock and I realize it's a quarter to noon and I'm still undressed.

"I'm going shopping with Hayley today so can I use your credit card to buy some clothes". He seems slightly taken aback but nods and reaches into his wallet. I peer at it and notice he has over three credit cards and a debit card. He hands me a black card.

"No limit. Shop away". He smiles at me and it's contagious. It isn't until now that I realize that I'll have to borrow clothes from Hayley since mine are dirty.

"Can you tell Hayley to come here, I need to borrow some clothes". He gives me a look.

"So you two are sharing clothes and going shopping together now. What's next, braiding each others hair and talking about boys". I know he's joking but when I think about it it's kinda weird but so is my entire life. I just scoffed and shove him. He goes and gets Hayley who very generously lends me a nice floral print sundress which works with my black sandals. When we get close to the gate, we run into Klaus again but with Elijah this time.

"Good Afternoon ladies". He greets me and Hayley with. We both exchange pleasantries with Elijah.

"I hear you two are going into the quarter for some shopping". I nod enthusiastically since I'm itching to get my hands on new clothes.

"Be careful please". He says to both of us but his eyes linger longer on Hayley. She nods making sure not to make eye contact with him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Klaus looking angry with his fist clenched around his phone.

"We should be going". I say to allow everyone some reprieve from the growing tension. I give Klaus a peck and me and Hayley venture outside onto the street. We walk silently for a while before I say

"What's going on with you and Elijah? Klaus looked pretty pissed".

"Well just because your boyfriend doesn't want me, he wont let me even let me make eye contact with Elijah". I empathize with her, it's terrible not being able to be with who you want to, I should know". She gives me a sad smile.

"I'll talk to Klaus, maybe with me around he'll lighten up on you and his big brother". She gives me a real smile this time, one filled with gratitude.

"Maybe you being here will change something". She says as we walk down Dauphine St.

"OMG!" She stops and turns to me alarmed.

"I have a date with Klaus and I don't know what i'm wearing to it!"

"Seriously, you almost gave me a heart attack over a date outfit. You horrible Caroline". I give her a timid smile.

"Sorry but this is important to me". She rolls her eyes but I know that i'm forgiven.

"Whatever, I know where we can go to get a nice dress or something". I stop and hug her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She laughs.

"You know-" she says while we are walking down the street "I'll never get used to this". Somehow, I think that I can.

**~Authors Note II: Hey! So a lot happened in this chapter. Caroline made a revelation about her feelings. A semi-awkward kiss happened with Stefan, and she and Hayley are almost besties. In case you guys want to know or care(which you probably dont') all of my chapters are based off of quotes, this one was "The truth is rarely pure and never simple"-Oscar Wilde. I felt Caroline needed to figure some things out and by kissing Stefan in a way it helped her though that's not done with either. Just keep reading to find out what happens! Peace :)**

**P.S I write listening to the love in the country and unrequited love playlist from Spotify. Check it out!**


	7. An Update

Dear Readers and fellow Klaroliners,

Sorry I can't upload today because I want this next chapter to be special so I'm spending extra time. Dont hate me! Also about the extra stories, I think like once a week or every two weeks i'm going to write them but with a twist which I won't be sharing. I know I sound really vague guys but trust me I won't let you down.

Sincerely,

Nia (The Ultimate Shipp)


	8. Change is Gone Come

Previously in Fire and Desire

_"Seriously, you almost gave me a heart attack over a date outfit. You horrible Caroline". I give her a timid smile._

_"Sorry but this is important to me". She rolls her eyes but I know that i'm forgiven._

_"Whatever, I know where we can go to get a nice dress or something". I stop and hug her._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She laughs._

_"You know-" she says while we are walking down the street "I'll never get used to this". Somehow, I think that I can._

**~Authors Note: This is going to be dual P.O.V by the way, I realized that for the story, it's the only thing that will work. Also I'm frustrated w/h the last episode of The Originals. Elijah chose Hayley over his siblings and I know that she's pregnant but after he got her out, he would have had enough time to at least get to Rebekah but he chose to save her friend instead! Ugh. Agitating plus I saw the promo for the next episode on Feb. 25 & they're getting tortured. Klaus. No! I'm done with the venting. On with the chapter.~**

Chapter 7

**Klaus P.O.V**

When Caroline and the pregnant one leave, Elijah turns in my direction since he stared at her leave the compound. I'm seething with anger, so pure and precedented i'm quite tempted to act on it. A lot has been going lately and the added stress has not helped my anger management. The calm to my storm however has been Caroline. When she initially got here I thought it was going to be more complicated. I figured she'd fight my advances left and right like she usually does, like I was accustomed to, but after today in her room a new leaf was turning. She's embracing me and rewarding me for trying which is why it's pertinent that she really enjoys herself tonight.

"Niklaus" I forgot Elijah was standing there. I've been in my thoughts a lot lately and not aware of my surrounding. I'm becoming too relaxed and that needs to stop.

"Yes brother".

"We need to talk". I roll my eyes and sigh. That's all he ever wants to do. One of the reasons i'm the better brother, I like the action.

"And what are we talking about exactly?"

"I'm worried about Rebekah, she hasn't picked up her phone and hasn't been seen by anyone ".

"Our sister can do as she pleases, and if that means not coming home for however long then so be it". I don't see the point in looking for her. The only one she's talking to right now is Elijah so when she gets over her problems, she knows where I am.

"Well if she's not of concern to you, i'll investigate myself". He buttons up his suit jacket and walks away. I have my men out there looking for Papa Tunde but there hasn't been progress. Sometimes you have to do things yourself. I'm hoping to have this solved by this evening so I can prepare for my date with Caroline though i'm sure it's not going to be. I plan on seeking advice from Stefan. As undesirable as that may be, he knows Caroline very well. When I get to his room the doors already ajar so I let myself in.

"Klaus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He's not even facing me and he identified me. Impressive.

"Caroline. You see I have a date with her tonight and I want to do something she would like".

"So you came to me because i'm her closest friend". I don't like Stefan using him and caroline plus the word 'close' in the same sentence but I put the pettiness aside.

"Yes. What would she want to do on a first date". He puts his book down and faces me putting his feet on the couch.

"Well, she's going to want to get to know you so something that you talk a lot at. Also, she's going to want a reason to dress us so maybe a formal event. And possibly something you both have an interest in so she can gauge compatibility. Overall its like a test, whatever happens tonight will determine the likelihood of her going out with you again". That seems like a lot, but it sounds like Caroline. Always trying to figure things out. I give Stefan a nod and make my way to the door. At the last minute he adds

"The best advice I can give you, is to stay true to yourself. She really wants to know the real Klaus, not a facade or anything like that". I leave the room deep in thought contemplating my move. The aspect of dating is a lot easier to grasp than the actual act. It seems to human, too real. If I did extravagance, I would come off as arrogant but if we did something like a picnic, it would be too feminine. What I think people don't understand is that it's not easy to be yourself because you start to doubt who that person is. If who I was was based on what people thought, I would be horribly evil and a manipulative, conniving spawn of satan. Though i'm none of those things, that's what my actions have caused people to believe. I've organized war strategies, multiple conspiracies and yet I can't plan a date. This is going to take some deliberation.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Hayley and I have been going from shop to shop for hours. I've gotten regular clothes for miles, I can't even carry the bags anymore but I still haven't found anything to wear. I'm surprised, Hayley has only complained twice and it wasn't because of the amount of time I was taking but that she couldn't fit any of her old clothes.

"Worst parts of pregnancy 101" she starts "food taste weird, my ankles swell, and I can't wear cute clothes". I laugh a little at her problems. At the top of my list of everyday problems I don't think pregnancy would be one of them. There are worst things, I think. Then again I don't know what thats like and I never will. I frown, it would have been nice to have kids someday. I push all the sad and negative thoughts out of my head and think of the present. Presently, I have a mound of clothes and none suitable for a date with Klaus. Every time I voiced my concern to Hayley, she told me to call him. It's about time to take her advice because I'm stuck. When I dial his number he answers on the second ring.

"Yes love".

"I have a dilemma". I say

"Ah. what is that dilemma?" I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'm shopping for tonight but don't know what I'm looking for exactly, so can you tell me what we're doing". There's a pause like he's contemplating whether to tell me.

"No. What I can do though is tell you how to dress-appropriately for the occasion". I roll my eyes. He's always giving me cryptic answers.

"Ok".

"Dress casual enough to be comfortable, but stylish enough to be on a date". I scoff. I'm always stylish, basically have been since birth. I would have been a fashion designer if I were still human.

"Thanks. And can you have someone pick up my bags, there are too many of them". He chuckles a bit.

"Someone will be there in five minutes, where are you?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm shocked you didn't have someone tailing us the entire time".

"I trust you love. With a lot". he adds. I smile at the compliment. He trust me, not with everything but with something important. His babies life and my own. I couldn't ask for more.

"I'm glad. See you later". After I hang up with him I turn to Hayley. She's a few aisle down putting dresses up to her body looking longingly at them. I really do feel for her cause I would hate not being able to wear what I want. To not have control of what you do with your body is the most horrible and miserable feeling in the world. That's one thing I noticed, she's had to relinquish control of everything including her body.

"Do you know where I can find a comfortable but stylish outfit?" She taps her chin like she's deep in thought. Her face lit up in an instance and she pulled me out of the boutique. When we were turning, someone bumped into me. He was a vampire with an eyebrow piercing and soul searching eyes, the kind that fascinates and creeps you out.

"Klaus said I needed to pick your stuff". She pulled me out so fast I forgot my bags inside.

"Yea. I left them inside". I pointed at the store and Hayley tilted her head toward the street. She began walking so I followed her. While we were walking away, I heard him say "Of course you left the bags. I'm just supposed to get them right?" I feel sorta of bad about it until I hear him say something that sounds like witch. I have half a mind to kick his ass but decide against it . About a block later we end up in front of a store called 'French Connection'. She turns to me with a smile on her face.

"I know what you can wear. I was in her a couple of weeks ago, and saw a great outfit". I can tell she's actually excited to show me.

"Well enough with the suspense, show me the damn thing!" She expertly navigates us through the store toward the back when she stops in front of a mannequin.

"This is what you need". She says to me. It's a sangria red three-quarter sleeve shirt with lace work at the elbow, they were peg pants, black and a statement necklace with extravagant colors . If a pair of ankle boots were added, it would be perfect. And that's exactly what I tell Hayley when I pick up the outfit and take it to the register.

"Are we done for the day? I think my feet are going to explode". She says. I hadn't realized how long we've been out.

"Yeah. Can't you call like a cab to pick us up?" She just looks at me and takes her phone out of her back pocket. While she's dialing a number she says

"Why call a cab when we can get rides for free. One of the few perks of Klaus, you never pay for anything, aside from misbehavior of course, but that's a different type of payment". I frown, I sometimes forget how people's' perception of Klaus is different than mine. I also forget that my opinion wasn't much different a while ago. We walk out of the store and the car picks us up not ten minutes later.

"Would you like to help me get ready?" I ask her. She gives me a sideway glance.

"Sure. I never have anything to do". She sounds upset, bitter almost.

"Hey grumpy pants, don't be mad. I said i'd talk to him right? I won't let you down. You deserve happiness too". I grab her hand and squeeze it, giving her a smile. She gives me one back, not one as big as mine but it's a start. When we get to the compound and out of the car I say.

"I didn't peg you for a fellow admirer of fashion". She just shrugs her shoulders and says

"It's either Vogue and Seventeen or Netflix and Hulu Plus". I laugh a little at that.

"You could always do a little of both".

"I know but i'm not much into multitasking lately". I look on the balcony and see Klaus staring at us. He's looking at Hayley.

"Don't make it sound so bland around here. There's much to do around here". She gives him the evilest glare I've seen in weeks. It's so bad I almost wince.

"Maybe if I were allowed to leave this place, I'd find more enjoyment". I touch her arm to show her she has my support.

"Meet in my room in a half hour. You need to relax". I look at her feet and she gives me a knowing stare.

"Yea. Thanks for today". Her tone is silvery, a bit pleased and nice. Me and her part, I go up the stairs toward Klaus and it seems she's going the opposite way to avoid him. When I get up the steps and proceed to head toward my room Klaus walks with me, like I knew he would.

"I had them put your stuff in the closet in your room. Color coordinated of course". I flash him a smile.

"Thanks. Um, can I talk to you about something?" I don't why i'm asking, regardless of his answer i'm going to ask. He nods his head as way of telling me to continue.

"Why can't Hayley go outside by herself or just at all for that matter?" He gives me a very orotund sigh, the kind whose only purpose is to show how much he doesn't want to have this conversation.

"She's pregnant Caroline and not just with a regular baby, my baby. For every friend I have there are thousands of enemies". I raise my eyebrows but with further thought I realize he's probably telling the truth. "Her health, and the babies is all held on my ability to protect her. She's wild so I don't expect her not to leave if I let her. She already was going to abort the child before. I can't take any risk. I hope you understand". And in some twisted way I do because what he said isn't what he meant. All he's saying is that he wants the child and he's too afraid she doesn't. He doesn't trust her enough. I know what it's like to be on the other side of distrust with him, one minute you're having a conversation and the second something happens, he points his finger at you.

My eyes soften and I put my hand to his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb. He leans into my touch and closes his eyes. It's these stolen, spontaneous moments I cherish because they come few and scattered. Our moment ends when I take my hand from his face a little while later. When continue to walk and when we get to my door I blush. I reminisce the last time we were in front of this door and behind it. He must know what i'm thinking because he gives me a devilish grin,dimples prominent. I walk to talk but for a few seconds my vocal cords protest, giving me the silent treatment, not wanting to cooperate.

"So when should I be ready for tonight?" I barely strangle the sentence out of my mouth. It sounds all strained and hideous.

"7 O'Clock". He say. I say temporary goodbyes and slip into my room before anything happens.

**Klaus' P.O.V**

After she went into her room I checked the time. According to my phone, I had an hour and a half to get this date set up. I could have very well had one of my men prepare, but I wanted to do it myself. I grabbed all of the necessary equipment and headed out of my room. I had already told Marcel and Diego not to contact me for the rest of the night unless it was dire. There will be no distraction this evening because it's for Caroline. I want her to feel like i'm worthy of her, to some extent aside from the physical. Though It took much of the day to think of, I am quite pleased with my choice for the date. It's something I love not as much as blood but close and I hope Caroline enjoys it. Hope. It's like a weed planted in your body that either grows or shrinks through the years but once its there, it doesn't go away. I hop in my car and plan to get a drink at Rousseau's to calm my nerves. I've been stressed lately and haven't released any steam. From across I catch Camille, glaring at me with the hate of a thousand men. On a normally day I would feel some kind of way but not tonight. I signal her over

"What the hell do you want. I'm on vervain so dont try anything".

"I just want a bloody drink please. I won't bother you". She passes me a manhattan and I raise my glass at her as a thank you. I look around the bar and see the new crowds streaming in. The crowd seems fresher, newer some how. There lives are just starting and mines should have ended a long time ago. When humans think of vampirism they think of blood and sex and being forever young, but they don't know the truth. The blood is necessary, it's almost always on our minds and for some are too tempting to stop drink healthily. Those are the kinds that shred through entire towns and become famous serial killers like the Red Ripper. He wasn't a serial killer, he was hungry like the rest of us. We have heightened emotions which make everything intense. Life just happens times ten all the time. Anger is rage, determination is vicious and small desire is gripping sexual cravings. I bet half of the prostitutes are vampires, finding unconventional outlets for emotion. The curse of highest caliber though is immortality, especially for an original who cannot be killed. I've seen what there is to see, advancement in society, innovation, the Earth in its truest bare form, gritty and raw. What's left for me. Love. That's what I believe Caroline is teaching me, what the meaning of love is. I thought I knew what it was but the millennia has made me inept in the art of such a thing. I've ordered another drink since I need one if I'm evaluating my life.

I'm constantly stuck in my mind. It's the worst kind of enemy to have. It discriminates against none and pains all. Mine doesn't have a shut off button or a overload switch. 24/7 it's there for eternity and beyond. The last of my Manhattan is going so I leave a fifty on the bar and walk out.

The night has become cooler and the breeze is a relief on my hot face. I've come out with a somewhat clear head and am ready for this date. As I get to the compound I get a text from Stefan giving me good luck wishes. Normally I would ignore it and go about my business but I reply with a thank you since in someway he helped me. I only have forty-five minutes to be ready and I want to grab a shower before.

Getting under the hot beads of water automatically soothe is the only time of day that my mind is completely clear and I relish in it. All thoughts go down the drain as I lather my hair,chest,arms,my entire body. I stare at my body and admire my lean physique. As much as I want to stay in here forever I still need to get dressed and make sure everything is okay.

I get out, wrap a towel around my waist, and walk to my closet. The lights automatically come on when I step in and I stare at my clothes. I have things fit for all occasions. Slacks, jeans, tuxedos, sweater vest, leather jackets, boots,loafers. I have some of almost everything. After much contemplation I decide on black trousers and a deep blue blazer paired with some cream colored loafers. I realize that I just have enough time to make a few calls then get Caroline. I call Manny, one of my more loyal men and tell him to prepare everything for us. After I'm assured that everything is well I start to make my way to Caroline's room. Surprisingly the closer I get, the more confident I am, and that's the mentality I have when I knock on her door and a few seconds later she answers.

The results are heart stopping. Her hair is up, a few strands framing her face. The ensemble is pleasing her curves and my lips match the color of her top and she's absolutely stunning. I believe for once in my life, I'm speechless. She's glowing and the way she's looking at me makes me think that she is thinking something similar of me. I hold out my arm for her and her smile widens as she takes and we walk together into the night.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

He cleans up very well. Though I already knew that. He has a dark blue blazer, black trousers, and cream loafers. In other words, he has impeccable fashion sense and I file that away mentally with all newly acquired facts about Klaus. Our drive isn't long, maybe ten minutes and he won't tell me where we're going or what we're doing. When the car stops and he turns it off, he looks fidgety, even a little nervous and all I think is how adorable that is.

"We are here and you will soon find out what my elusiveness was about earlier". He says. I give him an encouraging smile. He gets out the car and before I can even think he's opening my door on the opposite side. In a way i'm afraid to step out of the car because this is the first true step in our relationship. It's not kisses and hookups anymore, this is very real and terrifying. I grasp his hand and get out of the car slowly. It's the first time since we stopped that I take in our surroundings. It's all open green grass with a view of the water.

"It's a park". I whisper. A little out of my eyesight I see a lights and a table. Still holding my hand he gently tugs me in the direction and we walk over. There's a waiter standing next to the table which has wine and food and candles on it. It's intimate and sweet and perfect. I turn to him and say

"You did all of this?" He gives me a little nod.

"Stefan did help some with the idea process but the rest was me". I laugh, not because he enlisted Stefan's help but because i'm happy. It's a warm feeling in my chest and in my heart and I realize it's falling. The feeling you get when luck hits you and your disoriented and dizzy and happy because you know even if you don't want to it's coming. Everything will just be a matter of time. We sit and the waiter tells us the menu for the night. Everything seems like it's going to be amazing. This night is perfect.

**Klaus' P.O.V**

Since the date has started, its run smoothly. Caroline and I have had enticing conversation and the food was well prepared like I expected it to 's asked me about my past, childhood, favorite decades and I've answered honestly the entire time. I've also asked her questions but she seems more interested in what I have to say so I speak more frequently. During a dessert of Chocolate Ganache she says.

"This has been a perfect evening". I wiggle my finger in a no sign.

"It's not over yet Love. One more thing left". Her eyebrows raised and her eyes are gleaming with excitement.

"Look to your left". Her eyes travel and her mouth opens into a little O. A few minutes ago, the waiter moved in two easels and some other painting equipment like smocks, paint, brushes, palettes facing the water..

"We're painting. You are just full of surprises tonight aren't you?" I smile at her and she gets up. She tilts her head toward the easels and starts walking toward it. I follow and admire her from behind as she walks. Her stride seems confident and calculated, like she knows where she's stepping before she does. I like that. We put the smocks on and she turns to me.

"Are we painting the water?" I didn't expect to get such enthusiasm from her but am pleasantly surprised that I did.

"Do you paint sweetheart?" She shakes her head.

"No, but I always wanted to learn how to. Would you mind teaching me?" Her voice is smoky, her eyes flirtatious. I get behind her and put the brush in her hand.

"What do you want to paint?"

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I get a shiver when he ask me what I want to paint. He sounds husky and rough and sexy. He knew I was flirting with him and he's responding. I mentally told myself to keep this date PG at worst PG-13 so I get back to the initiative.

"How about a tree?" I wanted to keep it simple because I'm not exactly a great artist.

"Alright. Shall we?"I nod my head yes. He picks up the palette in one hand and covers my hand with the brush in it. He moves our hands when he dips the brush in paint then puts it to the canvas. He's speaking to me while we're painting but i'm not really listening to it, his melodious voice is enough, the warm breath on my ear and cheek, how he leans forward sometimes into my body.

This is heaven right now, in all intents and purposes. In a thirty minutes that didn't last long enough he puts the brush and paint down. When I look at the painting I see one lone tree in a field high grass. It's beautiful and something I couldn't do on my own. That's exactly what I tell him before I kiss him with as much passion I could muster.

Our lips mold together and he pulls me to him with his hands on the small of my back. I'm playing with his hair and this is everything right with life. This kiss, this date, this hour. I feel like I was thrown into a rom com only better because it's him. The smell, the taste, the feel of his body against mine, nothings ever fit this well before in history. Life is like an eroding cliff, there are bad days when a huge chunk falls off, and there's the days where a pebble does. This is definitely a pebble day. My cliff is still standing strong and though it seems impossible it's just getting stronger. The kiss stops and i'm disappointed but satisfied, not just with the kiss but with the night. I give him a lazy smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go home". He says. And when we get in the car I have a smile on my face. It stays there the entire ride back.

**Klaus' P.O.V**

This evening was a success. No, this was the epitome of successes. This is the absolute best case scenario and i'm ecstatic. Within the next month or so Caroline will be mine, voluntarily and wholly. The car ride is quiet but i'm okay with it because it's comfortable. The evening lingers in the air. When we get to the compound I walk her to her room like a gentleman. She turns to me at her door.

"You don't understand how much tonight meant to me". I don't know what would make me happier.

"Can I be honest with you?" I tell her yes because I would expect honesty from her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you". Before I could even respond, she was in her room locking her door. I walked away slightly confused and elated. She loves me, or she's falling in love with me. I think about this when I change my clothes and go to the bar down the street and drink from happiness, all the way until Elijah calls me.

"Yes brother. Care to talk on this fine evening?"

"You seem to be in a good move so I'm afraid I'll be bearing bad news".

"I don't think you can do that but go on".

"I investigated Rebekah's disappearance and found her in what looks like some desiccation spell by Papa Tunde". I internally groan. I had forgotten about him because I've been distracted with Caroline.

"Did you get her out?" I ask. I'm angry because this managed to ruin a literally perfect not. He hesitates.

"Not exactly". Before I can yell at him about it, I hear my name in the bar. It's cleared out and there's only two people left. Camille and

"Papa Tunde. Old pest die hard I see".


	9. Recovery Mode

Previously in Fire and Desire

_"Did you get her out?" I ask. I'm angry because this managed to ruin a literally perfect not. He hesitates._

_"Not exactly". Before I can yell at him about it, I hear my name in the bar. It's cleared out and there's only two people left. Camille and_

_"Papa Tunde. Old pest die hard I see"._

**~ Author's Note : I don't have much to say this time except that I owe you guys an apology. I'm sorry but I just started a new job and I have a bunch of stuff going on with my non-profit so I've been preoccupied. I'm trying to think of ways to make it up and I have a few ideas. ;) Also last thing, theres this show House Of Cards on Netflix that I'm obsessed with thats coming back today! Watch it. I recommend to a lot of people, if you're mature enough cause there's a lot of things not suited for child eyes. Enough about me. On with the chapter.~**

Chapter 8

**Klaus P.O.V**

"Only thing that needs to die hard you Klaus". His smile holds menace. He's not stupid, there's something that he has to hold over me if he would approach me so recklessly otherwise this is a suicide mission.

I rush him but before I can think he has his hands around my neck. I try to overpower him but he seems incredibly strong. I muster all of my strength to push him off of me. He flies a few feet away and I try to seize the opportunity to kill him. He overpowers me and brings out a knife that looks like it's made out of ivory.

The blade is put to my forehead and he begins to chant. I start to feel strangled, like he's draining me of my entire life force, the very essence that keeps me alive, power. I begin to grow weak, too weak and slip into a darkness that I have never known. This is probably the closest to desiccation I've been and I don't like it. I think for once that my life is truly in danger, because I can see no way out of this situation with just a human staring scared and a disabled Original. I think it's the end.

My existence ending within mere seconds, a minute if anything and I'm angry. Probably the angriest I've ever been because I'm a survivor and survivors don't die like this, especially survivors who can't die. I feel a sudden shift. My eyes open and he's stumbling back. The knife is on the floor and all of my energy is being renewed back into it's rightful owner. I'm going to kill him I think. He will watch his limbs disappear until I make my way to his heart and rip it out. Juggling it with his eyes, a grin on my face the entire time.

When all of my power has been restored I stand and fling him against the wall, shattering some plaster in the wake. I plan on having fun with him but before I pick him up again, he's sped out of the door and I curse. He's now back on the loose, willing and able to kill more vampires for sacrifice.

Witches have been getting on my last nerve lately. Demanding things, putting my childs life in jeopardy, placing curses and using sacrificial magic. If it didn't upset the balance of the natural world I would slaughter every single one of them like Salem and Pendle. The only fault those people had was ignorance as to how to go about the hunts. They were looking for all the wrong things. They had the persecutions right though, burning at the stake and drowning, painful, suffering.

I still feel slightly faint and begin to stumble. That's when Camille came to my side offering her wrist. Normally I would have declined but i'm famished and having had any blood all day. I look at her in the eyes, trying to sense any hesitation. When I don't see any I bite into her wrist. She gasps and her heart starts to race. The blood is sweet, a bit bitter but sweet none the less. I pull her closer to me so I have a better angle for sucking the blood. I don't want to take to much so I detach myself from what's keeping me alive and well. I bite into my own wrist and offer it to her so she can heal. She takes a few strong pulls then let's go.

"Thank you". She says. There's a slight blush to her cheeks. It suits her. She has a very natural, human look to her. I smile at her and ask her if she's okay.

"Aside from the scare of my life, I should be fine". I scan her body with my eyes for wounds of any kind though my blood would have healed any of those.

"Camille thank you". She tilts her head and looks at me questioningly.

"You presently despise my entire being, you told me so yourself yet you still helped me in my hour of need. I'm in your debt". After I mention her hating me it seems she remembered for the first time since this drama started. She takes a few steps back and crosses her hands.

"One, I don't hate you, its not in my capabilities. Two, I would never let anyone sit there and not try and help them. I'm a good person. No matter what you did or who you are, I believe everyone has something good about them. I'm too good for you". I begin to walk out of the bar. I turn back and say somberly

"A lot of people are sweetheart. Stay safe and if you want to talk, you have my cell". She nods her head and I push open the bar door, walking into the cool night.

**Caroline P.O.V**

It's 8 O' Clock at night and I'm worried. I haven't seen Klaus since last night when I made that stunning statement. Close to a full proclamation of love. This is why I have been biting my nails all day. Afraid to see him walk through the door.

I've searched the compound and there's no sign of him or his siblings or Hayley. The only person here is Stefan and though we said everything was cool between us, I feel a bit off about being alone with him. Sober or drunk, I think i'll keep my distance from one on one, heart to hearts. That's another thing, do I tell Klaus? We weren't dating or a couple so I shouldn't feel obligated but are we even dating now? I would have verified with him but I haven't talked to him! In some overly optimistic way I thought coming here would give me loads of clarity but the second I get an answer I have half a dozen more questions.

I am bored. That's why I have all of this to ponder because I don't know what else to do. I already read all of Hayley and my magazines, I spoke to Stefan for a second. The only thing I haven't done is check back home with my friends. Since I left my laptop in Mystic Falls, I asked Klaus if I could buy one with his card a few days ago. He just laughed and told me I didn't need to ask to use it. I didn't make the same mistake twice. Since the macs arrival I have just shopped online and watched Netflix like anyone would.

I text Elena telling her to skype me. I just got a bowl with a pint of ice cream and some wine. Weird combination I know but it's quite delightful if you ask me. She tells me that everyone will be there including my mom. I'm slightly nervous since she didn't find out that I left until I was already here. I didn't get to say goodbye.

I go fetch Stefan because I figure he'd want to talk to Damon and stuff. When we got on everyone just started storming us with questions. 'what's happening?' 'are you guys okay' 'why has no one called us' etc. It knew we were going to be rushed with question and they would demand answers. Then Damon said what everyone was thinking.

"You rolling around with Klaus Barbie?" No one on the screen seemed surprised he said it hell, I knew he would say it but I was still shocked.

"One it's none of your business, second where's your decency? Do you not have any because I thought that was big in 1864". He just scoffs rolling his eyes skyward.

"I'll take that as a yes. Plus decency has never been my forte that's Stefan, speaking of which you have been awfully quiet". Everyone directed their attention to Stefan including me. He just fixed his face the way only Stefan can do and said

"Didn't know I needed to talk since I was dragged into the room". He looks at me and everyones eyes follow. It's become a game of who's the most interesting right now.

"Stefan" Elena starts. I just want to tell her to stop. When she chose Damon,Stefan was utterly destroyed, had PTSD, hated everyone but me for a while. She put him in a dark place that he needs to stay out of. He acknowledges her.

"Why did you leave? No one knew where you were and you didn't say goodbye".

"I didn't feel a goodbye was necessary. I needed to get away from the drama of Mystic Falls, explore and when Caroline said I could come, I didn't hesitate". Elena tucks her hair behind her ears like she has since we were kids. It meant 'something is wrong and needs to be fixed' but it won't work this time. In Stefan's eyes there is a steeliness, pure determination not to bow to her soft voice and worrying eyes. I'm proud of him.

"I know. It just would have been nice to get a heads up. I was worried about you". That's what sends him over the edge. He takes a deep breath and says

"I don't need you worrying about me and I won't worry about you. I only worry for the people I love and you relinquished the rights to be in that group. Before you do anything just remember that I'm not coming back so take a good look. You won't see me for a while". He says the words with such a deadly calm that no one speaks for what seems like days. Though they are hundreds of miles away the tension is seen. In the body language and eye contact, it tells it all. Whispering to me he says.

"I need a drink and something to kill". He storms out of the room and slams my door in the process, causing me to wince. I panic because if he drains a human then all of our work would have been for nothing. I'm not letting him give up on himself and i'm not giving up on him. Staring at where he left through, I tell them

"Sorry I have to go and handle some stuff. Call you later". I'm about to sign out when my mom says

"Caroline, no hello to your mother. Glad to know you still care". I can tell she's joking but I still feel bad for neglecting her though her job makes her neglect me on a daily basis.

"Mom, i promise to call you in a few hours. Promise". Then I close my laptop before they say anything else to me. I get a coat and walk out of my room prepared to follow him when Hayley is in my way about to knock on my door.

"What's up? I'm kind of busy". I'm looking down to see if he's left through the gate. I don't spot him but the door is open.

"Well then I guess you don't care that Klaus is in critical condition recovering from almost getting desiccated". She says it so matter of factly and somewhat disappointed, like she wishes that he did become desiccated. It takes a few seconds for it to click in my head but the minute it does I bug out. Bombarding Hayley with questions about what happened, how he's doing, where he is. She just tells me to go visit him and points me in the direction of his room. I don't even bother with human speed I just whoosh their. The irony of this; A while ago I was running away at his face in the woods now I stand in the room. There's a girl, not much older then me tending to him with herbs and oils. She appears to be a witch burning sage and chanting.

"How is he?" I ask her. My voice is timid and nervous. I'm used to expecting the worst but this time I hope it's the best. She surveys me with her eyes.

"He'll be fine. He's the Original Hybrid. Maybe weak for a couple of hours and soar but with my herbs and his blood he'll be good as new tomorrow". I almost cry out in relief. He'll be okay, that's what mattered his health. I'm still a little uneasy about everything. She gives me a look with sympathy.

"He's a vampire. The battle wounds are already healing. Don't worry yourself Caroline". I give her a look of confusion. I don't remember her so I don't know how she knows my name.

"How do you know my name?" I narrow of my eyes at her. I don't know whether to be wary of her or not.

"Klaus made sure everyone in the quarter knew what you looked like so you'd be protected. Consider yourself lucky, people would kill for security around here, if they haven't already". I look at him on the bed, asleep looking as peaceful as I've ever seen him. If I were as talented as him then I would have drew or painted him. I stand at the foot of the bed, stroking his sheets which are incredibly soft. This has to be 5000 count at least because they are heaven. He's always enjoyed the finer things in life but why shouldn't he, it's affordable for him.

"I was about to head out but you should stay. Only if you want". I give her a smile and nod and she proceeds to leave. I go to the chair next to his bed and sit. My eyes stare at his chest rise and fall rise and fall rise and fall. My own heart is stunted, the scare semi permanently stopping it. He could have died and i'm astonished. There's no reason why anyone should be able to do that, he's indestructible. This situation though has made me feel extremely protective of him. I haven't left his bedside to eat, sleep, use the bathroom. I watch him and wait for him to wake up.

During the night a few people visit him like Elijah, Marcel, some other guys, Stefan and even Hayley. They all give me this look of astonishment spelling in eyes things like 'why are you here?' and 'I didn't expect to see you'. They all ask me how long I had been there and I just stopped answering; the most I give are shrugs and it's accepted, it has to be.

"Look who it is. The trollop from Mystic Falls staying at poor Niklaus' side". I recognize the signature bitchiness from anywhere.

"Sorry. Haven't exactly seen you around Rebekah. I just figured someone should check on him. For a second I forgot he had a sister, she became perfectly non existent for days". I pour every piece of disdain I've ever had toward her in the spiel. She seems taken aback, like she didn't expect me to have the cajones to sass her. She quickly regains composure.

"How long do you plan on staying? I don't like the increase of visitors around here". I roll my eyes so hard they almost stay in the back of my skull.

"Take it up with Klaus when he wakes up. I think it'll be a while but trust me I won't be in your way just try to stay out of mine too thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to continue to watch my boyfriend. Goodbye". I expected her to yell or rip my heart out, something but instead she just stomped out of the room, calling me everything but my name. I slump back in chair ready to succumb to exhaustion when I hear

"Boyfriend am I? Did you even ask me?"

**Klaus' P.O.V**

After I speak she turns and looks at me. She looks tired and I wonder how long she's been here. What shocks me though is the amount of relief her eyes hold in seeing me alive and relatively well. Aside from a headache and some faintness I feel fine. She immediately goes on alert.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Are you okay?" It's a bit startling having someone so intent on knowing but health but incredibly comforting. She cares, enough to be at my bedside when I rise. I begin to reply when she gets up and kisses me. I want to hold her but her body keeps them down. Her lips are soft and taste faintly of vanilla. I feel something wet on my face and notice she's crying.

"What's wrong love? Stop crying". I say wiping the tears off with the pads of my thumb. She sniffles

"These are happy tears-" she says "I'm glad you're okay that's all". She reassures me with a smile. She's shifted to laying next to me her face on my chest. This feels surreal in a way. Waking up to her face, her being happy i'm alive, everything.

"Love will you do me a favor?" She looks at me eagerly nodding her head.

"I need some blood, something fresh".

"Drink from me". She says without hesitation. I gape at her.

"You understand that it's a very intimate experience for vampire right?" She just scoots up to me and pulls her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. I almost talk myself out of it but realize I need it to recover. When I bite into her neck this feeling overwhelms me. Its like two pieces of string are being tied into a knot that will last forever. The eternity we are damned to live now filled with some promise. She moans and I grunt pulling her closer. Her arms are moving up and down my back under my shirt gripping me. This is positively euphoric and erotic and highly pleasurable. I finish and lick the blood remaining on her skin.

She looks me in the eye and I see something I wasn't quite expecting, unapologetic, raw desire. She says nothing, just straddles me. She pulls off her shirt and takes mine off. Normally I would take control but it seems she's saying with her eyes 'relax, let me do this'. She's touching my face and i'm breathing heavy. I'm completely aroused and she knows it but so is she. In a sudden jolt she yanks me toward her by the back of my neck and pulls me into the most dangerously heavy kiss I'd ever experienced. There are tongues and hip grinding and heat all around it.

"You sure about this?" I ask her when she's not attacking my body.

"No questions about it". she says before stripping naked.

**~Author's Note II: Well good chapter I'd say. Warning, beginning of next chapter will be a Klaroline sex scene. If you're not into that just skip it. Enjoy it happy reading! Review, comment, the whole nine.~**


	10. Because It Is My Heart's Desire

_"You sure about this?" I ask her when she's not attacking my body._

_"No questions about it". she says before stripping naked._

**~Author's Note: The day has come for the next update. This is the first sex scene I wrote so I had to figure out how I wanted to do it. I didn't realize that there are types of sex scenes so I had to educate myself in all of them and pick whichever was best. It's not overly graphic I promise. Just hope you enjoy.~**

Chapter 9

Caroline P.O.V

You ever get this rush of just pure emotion that's unexplainable like it pops up and you just revel in it? That's what happens to me a lot and in those moments there's tension and things I can't explain that happen. Like now, me in front of Klaus, completely naked, ready to give myself to him. After he drank from me, while he was drinking from me I was driven by this desire for him. I'm not accrediting that solely to the blood sharing though because when he woke up all I wanted was to kiss him and touch him and love him.

I planned on holding out longer than this though. I didn't even last a month since I made that vow of abstinence but now, I don't really care. I'm naked and he's half naked and he's looking at me in a way that makes my bones disintegrate and my head spin; I'm putty in his hands and it's alright with me.

I guess he's had enough time looking at me since now he's kissing me, everywhere. Starting at my lips, he's moving his way down my body nibbling and sucking until he's hovering in between my legs. I'm heaving and my heart is pounding and I'm dying. From desire and lust and thirst for our bodies to be connected as one.

His mouth has fixed onto the center of all my passion, pain, and pleasure. My hands are gripping the sheets and my back is arched off the bed. I'm gasping and thrashing, biting down moans. His hands have a firm grip on my hips, keeping them in place so his 'work' isn't interrupted. I'm close to finish and I'm crying out. Not caring who hears anymore because this feels too glorious for me not to scream. When I reach climax, a shudder shoots through my body so fast and powerful that I bite my lip so hard I draw blood.

I take a few seconds, maybe a few minutes to regain my composure. I look down at Klaus who's staring up at me with a grin of triumph and sultry eyes. He starts to crawl up my body until he's directly over me, looking down. I take the initiative to kiss him, tasting myself on his tongue.

I turn us over where I'm on top of him and my hands are traveling his body. Paving the way for my lips which follow suit going down his body. He's done a number on my nerves, I'm returning the favor.

**Klaus' P.O.V**

As her lips make their way down my body I think back to her face when I was pleasuring her just moments ago. Her eyes were closed, skin radiant, biting her lip and she looked absolutely radiant. I'm snapped out of my memories when I feel her lips wrap around me. My throat tightens and my stomach clenches. I grunt and she takes it as encouragement because she goes faster and now I'm cursing. I pull her hair out of the tie and run my hands through it. When I'm close to coming I tug her hair, hard enough for her to detach herself from my member.

I use my vamp speed to put her in front of me on all fours, her bum facing me. I lean over her back and say

"I want to finish in you". Then slam into her. She cries out in pleasure and I revel in the sound. I set a rhythm that's pretty fast and she's meeting me half thrust. It's an incredible merging of sweaty, sticky bodies both moaning and grunting. When we finally orgasm it's the most intense I've ever experienced and the longest. It seemed to go on for hours afterward.

Some time later…..

**Caroline P.O.V**

When I wake up a few hours later, I'm sore but not bad sore the 'I just had the sex of my life' sore. He's just amazing like after we took a shower together and whoa, he knows how to make a girl scream. I've since come to the conclusions that no one, in the absolute universe can compare to him, in anyway. He's anatomically and physically perfect. The emotionally and mental aspects can use some work but perfect nonetheless.

I want to go to my room so I can take a proper shower and put on my clothes though his henley I'm laying in is quite comfortable. I already tried to leave once but he wouldn't let me; I was persuaded with kisses and promises of shopping sprees so I stayed. I have to stand my ground though so after much deliberation I put on my clothes and tell him I'll see him later.

"Don't make me wait long". He says, sitting up in the bed.

"We live in the same house, remember? I promise you'll see me later". I walk up to him and give him a kiss. When I turn around he smacks my ass. I turn around to see his hands crossed in front of him like they didn't just touch me. I just roll my eyes and say

"Bye. I lo-" Right when I'm about to say love it seems we both freeze. Me, trying to figure out whether I almost said it again and him, probably waiting for me to finish. I blush scarlet and embarrassment fills my face. I turn to leave once again when he says

"And I you, Caroline". My heart warms because though he hasn't said the magical three words, I know that he feels it and he's just sparing me the mortification of saying it first. I flash him a thankful smile and slip out of the room. I practically skip to my room in glee. When I open my door I see Stefan sitting on my bed with his head in his hands.

I immediately became concerned, remembering that I was going to look for him last night before Hayley told me about Klaus. I walk in front of him taking him by his hands tugging them off his face.

"What's wrong?" He seems to look at me for the first time since I walked in the room and sighs. He looks tired, sleep deprived and mentally. He begins to talk his voice strained

"I was so close Caroline. I let myself go over the edge". His face is full of an anguish I've seen on him for so long. Guilt, he lets it control him and I don't know how to make it stop.

"Stefan, the point is that you didn't do it and we all get close sometimes you know, it's one of the cons".

No. You don't understand Caroline". I frown and feels a twinge of hurt.

"You're too good at being a vampire. The bloodlust hasn't controlled you since the first day you were made. I'm horrible. I'm angry. I'm hungry and I am truly a ripper". It's times like this where I'm stuck. I always know what to do but I just can't empathize. This has never happened to me so what words of encouragement could I give him. Before I can speak he says

"I just need alcohol". Then he starts to walk to my door. I vamp speed in front of him and stand in front of my door

"Last time you said that, you almost killed someone. You need positivity". I say with a smile and with a little desperation

"And a friend". I take him by the shoulders turn him around and point to the floor

"Sit." I command. He complies and I sit across from him my legs crossed in a pretzel. I take some of the exercises I remembered from Psych 101 and try to apply them to the situation

"Okay. Let's do some exercises. First, I'm going to say a name or event and you say the strongest emotion it entices Kay?" I sound enthusiastic because people feed off of emotions and I'm hoping my optimism will rub off on him.

"Okay. Dr. Forbes". He says it with small amusement but enough to make me smile. He's already feeling better.

"Bonnie" I say

"Witch"

"Alaric"

"Happy. He doesn't have to suffer like us".

"Giuseppe"

"My father. Hated Damon, loved me". I frown at that because no matter how sucky he is, everyone deserves a loving parent and it's a shame when you're deprived of both. Much like Klaus he didn't have enough love in his childhood. I just feel bad for everyone who endures that. I was subject to my own abuse but not like them.

"Klaus" He smirks.

"Your long lost epic lover, who by the way doesn't exactly keep quiet behind doors. Even in all my brooding I heard you sounding very excited". I blush so hard my eyes are probably red. I figured someone was to hear but I'm even more nervous since Stefan's room is farther away from Klaus' than mine.

"Okay. Next person : Caroline" His eyes hold this sort of intensity that tells me this answers going to be very honest and solemn.

"The most amazing and wholesome person I've ever met. And I'm positive that she'll do anything for me, I for her". I have misty eyes and tears are about to spill over. "She is everything that I wish I was and I wish I met her before I met Elena". My breath catches. "I know it would have saved me a lot of heartache". He gives me a sad, sad smile and I give him a sad, sadder smile. Sometimes, I wish I met him first too, but then I wouldn't have met Klaus and I don't know how I feel about that.

"I know. Who knows, maybe in another lifetime, we'll meet right away". I give him a sympathetic smile because I know what it's like to love or like someone who doesn't love/like you back. The most cruel of loves is unrequited.

"How do you feel?" I ask him. His face seems blank, like he's popping out of a trance he didn't realize he was in.

"Better. Like I don't want to kill someone anymore, I feel free". I don't want to burst his bubble but now that I know it works for him, he needs to confront everything.

"We forgot a name". I say, a little quiet, a little softer. He nods because the name wasn't forgotten, just not spoken of.

"Elena. I don't hate her. No". He pauses, seemingly trying to find the right words.

"I hate that she gave up my love for her for my brother's. Was I really that bad that Damon, one of the most vile people sometimes could squeeze into my place". I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is probably what goes through Tyler's mind too. It's a shame I could only answer one of them.

"It's not squeezing. I'll always care for Tyler, he was my first epic love but Klaus is probably going to be my last. He just excites me in a way that no one else can, he challenges me to be something devious almost, something more raw. I balance him out too, he's calmer, more humble and just more human. I love that we don't both have to be good, at least all the time. He's the hot to my cold". After I finish I know my voice sounded dreamy and star gazed because he's my one in all man. He just fits me, makes me feel like a great beauty. He makes me feel important. As if my thoughts conjured him up he texted me.

**Sorry love. Business calls, see you tonight?**

**Of course, I'll keep the bed warm for you. ;)**

**Don't tease me. My self control is thin.**

**Hope to see you soon, don't be too long.**

**I'll try sweetheart. Anyway to get back to you. Don't worry.**

**I always worry, I never stop. Promise me you'll be safe or as safe as whatever you're doing let's you be.**

**Anything to put you at ease. I promise and I love you.**

**I love you too. Like I said, bed's warm for you.**

**Talk to you later. Keep my sister company :)** I roll my eyes and smile because he knows we don't really get along.

"Can we get back to me? I'm still dealing with a major life crisis". I can hear the amusement in his voice and know he's joking but I can't help but think there's some truth to it. I have been neglecting our friendship for love and I feel awful about it…...until I'm in Klaus' arms and any guilt vanishes. I shake my head, hoping all thoughts of him will fly out of my head.

"Right. I think in order to heal you need to go out". He raises a cautious eyebrow.

"What I mean is that you only have time to think about Elena and blood because you don't do anything. You just drink and wander the neighborhood, meet new people, get your mind off of things". I give him a 1000 watt smile and nod, encouraging him to do it. He gives me one more look and I see his resolve crumble before my eyes, victory.

"Only if you come with me. It's been a while since-you know". I nod.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun". He seems like he's trying to look happy but the smile on his face doesn't reach his eyes. I brush it off, he'll feel better after we go out I am absolutely sure of it. I heave myself up from the floor and walk toward my closet.

"Pick the first color that comes to your head". I say. It's something I used to do with Bonnie and Elena; call out a color and you wear it for the night, it saves time.

"Pink". I roll my eyes.

"That's so typical of a male. Associate pink with the female gender".

"Sorry, didn't get the memo that you're a feminist now". I can see our usual banter come back, this is a good sign. I pull out a pink mini dress and edge it up with a brown windbreaker and some spiked boots. My hair is simple, just blow dried straight down my back. I grab my clutch, adjust my lipstick and say

"Let's hit the town".


End file.
